Lost and Found
by Chibi-Lazy14
Summary: When you lost something, there is a gaping hole needs to be mended. It's easier to get lost in this magical world of ours. We simply wish to heal, lost in the turbulent we call life. No matter how much we search, find, invent, and recreate happiness. Well, despite what people believed, they just needs to be found.
1. Teaser

Violet watched the blonde, laughing with her team. She leaned on the door frame. Mind wandering the time she wasn't like this happened before. It was a grievance she never spoke, and will never plan to. It was worse than her time in the nobility, back then she still continued to smile most often than not. That entire year was something much worst. Especially since, news of their guild disbanded, and it left with a once sunny girl to a broken one. She could still remember the memory etched deep her mind, never leaving.

A flash

_She trekked down the cobblestone path. It was clearly raining, but she didn't mind the water dropped on her hair. She loves the rain, it washes away all grievances, and gives you a relief that only it could accomplish. Her footsteps came to a halt, a surging power she only knew of one who could accomplish. Her mind whirling questions wished to be asked. She trudge herself forward, a tear slipped down her cheeks that was covered by a raindrop. She could feel the emotions swirled at her chest when she saw the blonde, hunch over and upset. Her head buried in her arms, her hair cascade down and wet by the rain. _

_She crouched. The edge of her dress muddy was left ignored as the relief was the only thing she carried. The last she saw her was during a party, packed her bags and a promise of silence. That was a decade ago. She whispered a name she often asks in the night, "Lucy?"_

_The blonde lifted her head. Eyes were bright red with tears. Her heart broke back then, no matter how times the blonde cried, it was never this, heartbroken expression. Crying was the only way Lucy could tell her feelings without opening her mouth. The cruelty of her status was thought this way._

_The blonde whimpered her name, a color that means so many that matched the woman well. She cradled the blonde's head to her bosom, her own tears dripping._

_She could feel her lost, she could understand her lost, and she knows the cure._

_It wasn't long before she asked the question, the cure for those who have and are lost, "Why don't you come with me?" She let go off her for a moment. Violet stood up and extended a hand. Both girls were messy, wet in the rain, but it didn't hinder them. Lucy grabbed her hand, and both girls with each of each other's support trekked the cobblestone path. It was a familiar start for healing. _

Violet smiled, it was a start of a renewed friendship. In that one year, Lucy has achieved plenty. She watched it all over again, just like when the Celestial mage was little, all before Layla's death. She tried her damndest to make sure her soul healed, and no one, not even her trusted teammates are going to ruin her hard work.

She begrudgingly glared at the pinkette, she knows him well enough. A blood bond couldn't be easily broken unless they were disowned, but no matter what she cares about the blonde that suffers too much. She let the guilt consume her, let it whispered low words of sufferings. At the same time, he suffered something he shouldn't had, it was their responsibilities— _his_. She grumbled underneath her breath, though news spreads fast, his death affected her more than she thought. It wasn't his fault either. Life just took a toll on them all, and he just wants to fix what was lost.

Her eyes shifted to the Sky Sorceress. The very same dragon slayer she thought she would never meet. She could still feel her anger bubbling on the surface, felt the sadness that came with it. The lies that were spread created a bubble she dared venture, the boiling anger at the dragons. They made her lost her only string of sanity, and her salvation was the child the woman left. Lucy told her that Anna was alive, teaching children. She planned to visit her later, and a good tongue lashing to go along with it. She was never the type to forgive.

She cocked her head to the side at the last two remaining members. Well, the Exceeds were the most baffling of the team. Their kind was never found in Earthland, their race belonged to another world called Edolas. The same as certain machines can be only found in another world. She often wonders why each world that starts with an E is often similar to their own. Though, it is expected of them to take a liking to dragon slayers, anything with Arial magic as a core will attract the winged-beast.

The devil slayer was someone she knew via parent. His mother, Mika, was excellent company then she knew him as Ur's student. She knew wherever that ice maker was she would have been proud. He excelled what Ur never could, and progressed what she never done. He found a path worthy for the ice maker's, though she duly noted about the slayer's magic, she need to see it later with his permission.

Then there was the red-head. The bloody resemblance is causing a headache. She would strangle Her Majesty, and no one is going to stop her. Her eyes, though, the other one artificial, resembled that blasted bastard and mix to her dark chocolate ones. She resembled her from appearance to personality. A terror went through her spine at that thought. They were some secrets that need to be throated out of the two women.

Lost in her own musings, she never noticed her favorite mage stumbling beside her. "Are you alright?" She asked with a grin.

Violet shrugged, "Lost in my own world, I guess." Her own eyes, a tinge of violet, shifted to the familiar black. "What do you like for dinner? Sin must have finished his lessons with Erza."

"Why did you give him to her of all people?" the blonde couldn't help but asked, she means well, but Erza can be too much.

Violet shook her head. Erza requires discipline in her lessons, something Sin has, and he is intelligent in his own way. He isn't human after all. He is safe, if he played his cards right. Instead of venturing it further, she glanced at the blonde. Her own lips tugged to a smile, "Mi Lumina stellar," she called out her old nickname to the young mage. "I see you are happy."

Lucy turned to and grinned, her own lips tugged, "Isn't it obvious?"

She wanted to ask the question she desperately craved. The one with the largest crack on her soul, it was the most heart wrenching scene for Lucy to break down like that. The yells of a lost mage, spouting words of giving up her keys, her sadness and insecurities swelled up with the loss of her guild, her family, her closest keepsake of her mother_ gone_. Violet mended it with actual promises of her duty as a Celestial Wizard, something Lucy took a pride of and etched deep to her soul. Her spirits came out after that begging to never let them go, it was a silver lining as it made their bond strong enough to do Star Dress. Her stability improved, and the cracks of her soul mended until it was gone, no longer hollow. Violet threw a party together with her spirits, the healing process completed.

It was just disappointing she never got to see her reunite with her teammates. Matters at hand called her attention, and she couldn't leave with an odd babe in her arms. She was shackled by an accident in training, and couldn't leave until Sin could master his own magic. It was fine. The stars and the boy kept her company. She often messaged to Lucy so the girl wouldn't feel so lonely, and that the situation wouldn't repeat itself, and because she loves her.

"How's your search for Aquarius?" So that very question was hard to spit out, especially when it causes such gloom in her face

Her smile tilted upside down. Her expression crestfallen, but the most Lucy thing she did was put on the very light in her face, "I'm searching for her now, I've gotten a lead, and I think she would somewhere here in the country. We met during the war, Aquarius told me this."

Her hopeful expression was enough. Violet happily motioned to the entire house, "You know this place is full of magical books, search items and lacrimas, it's at your disposal."

Tears at the corner of her eyes, she clasped her hands together than bowed, "I can never thank you enough you have done so much."

Violet dismissively waved her hands, walked off like she owned the place, well it is her hallways, "Five hundred years alive can be lonely, your company is always appreciated, lumina stellar. Besides…" she trailed off, and eyes once again shifted to a luring violet. A roguish grin in her features, "Our contract is enough of a repayment."

She walked away, and disappeared to a corner, not scent or trace of her existent in the once brightly lit hallways. Lucy touched her chest, a tugged on her magic she has long grown used to. It was a part of her contract a promise, a repayment she didn't refuse from the powerful witch.

**This is a one-shot or an excerpt of a story I wanted to do for FT. Taken place after the Alvarez and during the Century Quest. Violet is an OC of mine that is made to answer a lot of questions bubbling in my head. **

**Like what was Lucy like during the ten years in her father's grasp? **

**Where did the dragon slayers come from, before their dragons? **

**How is Lucy so forgiving and did not break during that single one year? Aside from being a forgiving sweetheart. **

**What did Zeref do during his inventions? **

**What truly happened 400 years ago? **

**What happened to Erza's dad, especially since that bastard deserve a tragic and horrible end. **

**And can Mashima-sama pretty, pretty please give us a good explanation on magic in total, especially Celestial Magic? **

**It is considered a rare and powerful magic, yet I don't understand why it is so rare? **

**An expert needs to check on Gray's devil slayer magic… **

**And how did Lucy survive on her own if she was an heiress, with servants as her hands and feet? **

**I also want your opinion, should I publish the book itself?**


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Tears dropped down her cheeks as she watched fire devour her family. The dragon's roar resonated in the background.

Tears continued to spill as she watched the dragon passed by. Its large wings covered the skies, looking over her quaint hometown. Her hands trembled, her body stilled as the image disappeared. Only, the remains of the once beautiful village turned to ashes. The reality struck too deep and the revealing spell done her more harm than good. Her magic drained and the heavy grief made her buckle. She slumped to the ground, her head buried in her hands, sobbing.

A hand on her shoulder, he whispered lowly, deep regret in his voice. "Let's put the ashes of your family in a vase. I think your parents and your brother wouldn't mind for this place to be their resting ground."

She nodded her head, not trusting to speak through her voice. She didn't resist when her partner hauled her up. She didn't question when she couldn't find the familiar essence of her brothers. It was part of being dead, the loss of a human's soul.

_It was her gravest mistake._

* * *

Blood spilled on her fingers. She watched him.

She watched him…

'_No, no, no.' _her eyes widen in terror as she watched him fell. A single wave on her hand as a violet wave made the murderer's head rolled to the floor. She kneeled beside him, her eyes shook with fear. "No, no, no." She cradled the man to her chest. Tears blurred her eyes as they dripped.

His hand rose to touch her cheek as she cried, her tears spilled on his face. His face peaceful and calm, when usually between the two of them, he would be the one crying and her calm as clam. Well, those situations didn't involve him in her arms, watching him die.

"Come on, Eli, please… you can't leave me," She lowered her head so that their foreheads could touch. "You promised… we would see the world together." Her throat went dry, choked sobs prevented her from speaking further, but there was the happy news they got, and he couldn't expect… "What about her?"

They ignore the lifeless bodies, the blood bathed the floors.

"I'm always with you, remember?" she leaned on his hand firmly on her cheek. His thumbed wiped away her tears. "I love you."

His hand fell to the dusty ground in a thud. Her cries echoed through the battlefield. No one dared to harm the grieving one, no one dared to enter her vicinity. Idiots that dared, receive a gruesome death.

Her lips trembled when a crying child was in her arms. She was tired, pained, and sweaty yet it didn't matter when her bundle of joy was wrapped up in her arms. She cried again, her first tears since his death. It was full of joy and sadness. Apologizes stumbled off her lips, for her child will never know the love of her father.

She held her trembling hands, small hands that wouldn't know what puberty is even if you hit it in her face. She wouldn't get to experience it after all. The mother watched her precious bundle of joy in her bed. Bandages covered her head and the rain was too loud for her ears.

She whispered tales of her father, tales of their adventures. The full moon was high in the sky when she lost another. A peaceful slumber, like she hoped so.

It wasn't long before she faced another grave. Her daughter's words, vibrant on her ears, whispered purely.

"Mommy," with her father's eyes she told her. She was brave. She knew what's bound to happen, yet whispered kind words. The child held her mother's hand, watched the dark sorrow in her colorful eyes, "Can we meet again when you can smile in your sleep? Me and papa will wait for you then we can go together to these golden fields you spoke of!"

She wants to go with them. There was nothing in the earthly planes she could tie herself too. Yet, "I promise."

She was stupid. She placed down the pink carnations in front of the gravestones. The flowers spread around the two gravestones of her love ones, forming a beautiful garden. The same garden her partner and their daughter enjoyed so much.

* * *

Her dark purple hood hid the face many feared and admired. Her violet eyes stared at the blinking lights of the skies. She has grown to adore to her spirit friends that made a home in the heavens. They were her companion in the loneliest of nights.

"I'm tired," she told the dark haired man far from her but still in hearing rage.

"Is that so?" he said to her, amused. It was funny, how they didn't realize the other was alive until some time ago, but the male was cursed. A curse she couldn't get too close to him. A curse only broken once it made him lose his meaning of life, she knows him well enough to know it will never happen. Someone with the same curse who happens to love him and love back will make them free from the curse, through death. He watched the dead trees. A touch in the withered trunk blew with the wind in ashes. "I share the same sentiment."

He glanced back to the woman, "You are not curse like me, yet I do not understand why did you accept the goddess? The immortality is the consequence of the goddess sealed inside of you, you could have died."

"The goddess told me she'll give me the power to protect my love ones. I also have that promise I want to keep," her eyes flashed a dead violet. She tilted her head to the fame angel of death, "Which I warn you now stop whatever you are doing."

The man hummed, playing ignorant. "I do not know what you mean."

"Creating the living and reviving the dead," she played with the scepter in her hands. "You've already been curse by thinking of going back time, creating your etherious, and reviving _him._"

"Don't you want to see your love ones back to life?" he asked a question she wanted to do, but she knows the outcome. She also knows they wouldn't want that, "After all, you did like little brother."

"Zeref," she hissed in warning. "You already got a curse, reviving the dead will unbalance the system of life. The gods will stop it, you are the very proof. Do it again, and you will have to take responsibility, Natsu will be reborn with a burden on his shoulders, and your curse will worsen to the point you moral will be different."

"You worry too much, sister." The man cloaked in black shrugged.

"I have lost too much. I don't want to them to take you, too."

* * *

Another blast of magic destroyed the town of innocents, but she felt nothing. Her flames burned the town the king sent her to. Her footsteps paused when she saw something peculiar. A woman inside of the burning house, the entire front burned down, with the reddest eyes. She pressed closer. Unadulterated fear covered her expression, but it wasn't directed at her. A familiar fear of a mother, tears spilled from her eyes and rolled to her cheeks.

She mused and the woman watched her in widen eyes before she begged. "Please protect my children!"

She watched the woman burned, as she continued to beg, "Please take them with you!"

The woman silenced as her dark eyes finally noticed the boys under the basement door. Now her eyes that used to be black were now a light violet. A pair of brothers, or at least what she believes them to be. One was only a babe and the young boy was angrily protecting him.

She stilled the fire, and she couldn't help the smile on her face when his expression brightened in wonder. She extended a hand, the first smile in years. "Why don't you come with me?"

"Momma?" the older of two asked. His small hands never abandoned the basket with the baby.

She shook her head. He was too young to know the meaning of death, but the child understood. Tears in his eyes, he hugged her. She returned the embrace and the fire died down to only remains of ashes.

She tilted her head to him, "What is your name?"

"Gajeel," the boy answered, and pointed his little finger on the basket. "His name is Rogue." He asked her again. "Who are you?"

"Good question, I used to have a name, but I've long forgotten it. They no longer call by my given name," she smiled sweetly to the boy. "Can you give me a name?"

"Violet," his eyes shimmered as his hands touched her violet eyes. "Like your eyes."

* * *

While Violet was in the market for food, a whisper of chats caused her to strain her ear.

"Don't you know, the Black Wizard is at it, again!? Another dangerous demon is spawned." She paused her footing, slowed. Keenly listening to the men talked.

"I heard he revived the dead!" another exclaimed. She dropped her basket, the food exploded to the floor. Her hands covered her mouth in shock, the dreading yet happy feeling made her rushed. With kisses on the children and promises of return, she grabbed the familiar hood on the deepest part of her trunk and fled.

Those words struck her deeply. The dread when she now stood on the laboratory he found a home in. A marvelous tall tower made purely out of lacrima. She didn't knock, nor rang the obvious doorbell. He knew she was here anyway.

She strolled in the crystal walls, the demons all stared at her. They knew her identity, they sneered at the mage who paid them no mind.

She opened the heavy wooden doors. It was a room he made all his experiments. The glowing lacrima caught her eyes. His hair has change, its color darker than what she remembered. Her fingers skimmed on her beloved brother. She trembled when the familiar presented made itself known. "Zeref," she hissed to gritted teeth. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Sister," the man casually called out to her surprise. "Has the news spread that quickly for you to leave the war in the Draconic kingdom?"

"I'm long done with war," she hissed. Every fiber of her being was mad, seething, their brother could have rest yet, he would be brought back with a burden on his shoulders. "You didn't answer my question."

"I have revived our brother, _" Zeref bypassed her and caressed the lacrima that held their beloved Natsu. "Etherious Natsu Dragneel, E.N.D, he will kill me one day. He will be the master of all my creations, a powerful one that is able to kill me."

"ZEREF! You've grown nuts!" she pulled on his garbs and let her eyes shifted to match his, like her hair was the color of their youngest sibling, her eyes were the color of his. "Don't let that be his purpose, please. Our brother doesn't deserve that."

"Ofcourse," his gaze shifted to the encased lacrima. "His other purpose is to defeat the black dragon." He shifted his eyes back to her, "Also none of this would have happened if you have agreed. You are the only who had the power, yet you refused."

Her tears dripped, as she let go of his garbs. "Fine, I will agree on one condition."

The Black Wizard mused, but still relented. His respect to the woman never diminished even after their bond dwindled. She was after all the only woman who could touch, and enter his proximity without death on her doorstep, being immortal comes with that. Even young, she never fails to amuse him. "What do you have in mind?"

"Give him to the Fire Dragon King, Igneel." She raised her eyes. Zeref was taken a back, a strange fierceness that returned when they used to be dead. "Don't let him know of his other dreadful name you have given him. Give our Natsu a chance to grow up, experience what he couldn't before this." She motioned to the entire room. "Give him a chance to learn love and be loved."

A strange glint in his eyes almost made her froze, "You don't think I can raise him?"

"We both know neither of us is in the right mind to raise him," the blossom hair woman retort.

"Then why did you bothered to raise some kids in the streets?" the wizard mused, taunting.

"Because they are not my brother, but my children," she clenched her hands as a brief flash of their faces made a small smile on her lips. "They are not Natsu. I will be break if you bring him to me."

Zeref stared at the woman across him. He stared, searching, until whatever he sought for made him smile, "Consider it done."

The woman made herself relaxed. Her body trembled, as she asked something she knew would truly piss him off. "Where is his book?"

* * *

Violet raised the plate of snacks as she happily scolded the kids, "Sting, Rogue, Wendy! Goodness, don't drag your sister into this."

The kids giggled happily, their gloomy eldest grumbled something as he sat on the rooftop.

She chuckled as they sat around the woman. Their youngest sat on her lap as they giggled happily. Violet pointed to one star, and then traced it to another as they took form. "That's Leo, he is a good friend of mine, the leader of the Zodiacs. He's a flirt I tell you, probably would look under a girl's skirt just to skip around responsibilities."

"He's a lazy bum," the blonde of her four kids said.

She boop his nose, "Oh yes he is." She completely ignored the tingling remark of said Lion. "And I dare you to do the same thing as him. I'll tell horrible things to your woman." She gave a smile to the girl on her lap. "Well, man, too."

They started laughing and she taught them the companies of stars throughout that night.

So, it was quite obvious that making her mad when one dared to threaten her children, her home. Anger was an understatement. She was boiling raging.

It also caused her to realize things. Unfinished business needs to be finished. So, after a certain remark, she gave them to the least yet most trusted companions she made throughout her life.

Violet added that act to her list of biggest regrets she made.

* * *

She counted centuries, odd centuries, and civilization progressed. She also noticed that they made excellent wine. Time passed quick and agonizing, she saw too much. Plenty of wars, plenty of greed, plenty of creatures many thought to be myths. Odd was an understatement. She was probably first among plenty of people to have done such a thing. She had grown wise with plenty of experience under her belt.

She mingled with the guest. The echoing sound of glass and utensil made the entire party quieten. Her eyes saw a flash of gold among the crowd, causing her lips to tilt. Her mood shattered at the host's words, the seething anger and terror was not the only emotion she felt, though the most dominant. She glared at the man who was laughing with the rest of guests. Jude Heartfilia is going to lose someone again. He already lost that person long ago.

She didn't bother with her congratulations. Instead, she followed to the glint of gold in the moonlight. She passed the large windows, a perfect view of the night sky. The house was built for Layla as Jude's wedding gift and Lucy's, unknowingly. She passed through the servants, and to a bedroom she hasn't entered after their light died.

She knocked thrice, her wine glass still on her right. Violet didn't wait for a reply as she pressed the doors. Lucy was hysteric, tears were threatening to spill as her clothes were packed on a suitcase. The ball gowns Violet terribly hates were still in the closet.

The blonde in question didn't notice the woman in the doorway, grumbling as she put more clothes. She cleared out her throat. Lucy looked up from her packing, wide eyes, "I… I can explain."

"No need," she laughed, probably because the mage is half-drunk. She flicked her wrist and the clothes magically folded inside her bag. "I already knew what you were planning anyway. Spetto told me as much. It's interesting how the young heiress helping and learning secretly about chores and the outside world." She shook her head, and placed the glass on her table. "It doesn't take a long time to connect the dots. Many would have thought of boredom, but your time as an heiress occupies with your studies. I have to say that's the most useful outside this manor."

Lucy bit her lips, "Does father knows about this?" She zipped her pink suitcase, her attire change from the heavy pink gown to a casual set of clothes. In her belt were familiar golden keys, and the whip Violet would keep on questioning, well, the blonde was the one who chose that as her choice of weapon. It made her imagination ran wild.

"No," Violet shrugged. "That old geezer sold you to a man thirty years your senior. He wouldn't even notice until your wedding date is set."

The heartbroken expression made her curse herself for saying such words. She closed her eyes, and grabbed the girl by her elbow. "Listen if your mother was here, she would have done the same thing. It is ridiculously funny how similar you are." Lowered her head that touched hers, "Go see what it is like out there, so that the next time we meet, you have to tell me about all your adventures. I'm tired of telling, I just want to listen for once."

Tears at the corner of her eyes, the heiress hugged the woman who was like her guardian angel, her teacher. A single touch of the vines by her pale fingers made them grew, enough for a single person to climb down and followed the vines to her safety past the gates. Lucy grabbed her suitcase, tired but determined to leave. With the help of Violet's magic it wasn't long before she climbed down her bedroom, keys in her belt and followed the vines away from her dreaded home.

"A year," Violet mused. "I'll give her that much. I hope once Jude realizes, she already found her happiness. There would be people waiting for her to come home, and fight for her." She tilted head, "I wonder if Lucy realized I snuck in a large amount of jewels in her luggage? Knowing her she probably wouldn't use it unless in dire need."

She grabbed the glass from the dresser and walked pass the large window. "I wonder~," she mused. "Which of the slayers will she meet? Celestial Wizards have knocked on meeting Dragon Slayers, most specifically, and I remembered the gates opened six years ago."

"Luce will be fine." She giggled happily to herself even after lying to Lucy's father.


End file.
